


Mel and Maggie are over this.

by All_things_hacy



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mel and maggie are tired of their crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: So uh heh I know I've been on a long hiatus but I come bearing gifts. Here is a fic that'll make you forget about this hacy angst.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mel and Maggie are over this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21/gifts).



> So uh heh I know I've been on a long hiatus but I come bearing gifts. Here is a fic that'll make you forget about this hacy angst.

Macy turned away from the whitelighter, not wanting him to see her angry, hurt tears stream down her face. 

She had seen this argument coming. Giving away her demon powers was certainly a risky thing to do, and Macy had paid the consequences of a shakey theory, nevertheless the decision was her own fault but that was no reason to treat her like someone who didn't know how to think for themselves.

He had pulled her aside and scolded her like a spoiled child. 

"Damnit Macy how could you be so reckless? Going on just a hunch isn't the way to get your powers back and now look at what you've done! Do you know what you have now? You have NO powers. None. You should have come to me first Instead of going off on your own accord. How could you be so selfish?" Throughout the whole ordeal she had quietly took the lecture in, not wanting to argue anymore- she already had enough on her conscience. But that last line had make something snap in her head and set her off. 

"I'm not selfish. I did if for you guys." She mumbled. Harry's angered face twisted up in confusion. "What? speak up" Macy clenched her fists and stared into Harry's eyes. "I said. I'm not selfish. I did. This. For. You. Guys. For all of you! For my sisters, for witches, for Jordan and Parker, even you and Abigail in some twisted way. You think I didn't know what I was risking? You think I don't regret it every waking millisecond? Everything I DO is for other people. So spare me the lecture Greenwood," She spat done with his condescending tone. "I've told myself all those things already I don't need to hear it from the person I used to-" her voice caught before she said something she'd regret, "someone I used to be able to be myself around without constant disapproval." 

She walked away head held high, spirit crushed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me for this angst. It'll get better I promise haha.


End file.
